Walt Disney's Story Land: 55 Favorite Stories
Walt Disney's Story Land: 55 Favorite Stories is a series of books published over the years from 1962-1999 published by Golden Press. 1962 Edition These 55 stories were originally published in 1962 which were either adapted from the Walt Disney's movies or original. # Bambi # Hiawatha # Donald Duck, Private Eye # Toy Sailboat # Bongo # Pedro # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs # Once Upon a Wintertime # Chip n' Dale at the Zoo # The Sorcerer's Apprentice # Perri # The Grasshopper and the Ants # The Adventures of Mr. Toad # The Orphan Kittens # Pilgrim's Party # Ben and Me # Goliath II # The Lonely Little Colt # Dumbo of the Circus # Paul Revere # Alice in Wonderland Meets the White Rabbit # Donald Duck, Prize Driver # Goofy, Movie Star # Babes in Toyland # Forest Friends (based on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # The Flying Mouse # Through the Picture Frame # The Runaway Lamb (an excerpt from So Dear to My Heart) # Grandpa Bunny (an excerpt from Funny Little Bunnies) # The Ugly Duckling # Uncle Remus/De Tar Baby # Elmer Elephant # Lady and the Tramp # Scamp # Donald the Explorer (based on Polar Trappers) # Mrs. Cackle's Corn (based on The Wise Little Hen) # Mickey Mouse and Pluto Pup # Pigs Is Pigs # Peter Pan # Cinderella # Mickey Mouse Goes Christmas Shopping # Pluto Pup Goes to Sea # Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier # Darby O'Gill # The Old Mill # Johnny Appleseed # The Grand Canyon # Beaver and His Brothers # Peter and the Wolf # Brave Little Tailor # 101 Dalmatians # Sleeping Beauty # Three Little Pigs # The Country Cousin # Pinocchio 1991/1996/1999 Editions # Bambi # Little Hiawatha # Donald Duck's Toy Train # Toy Sailboat # Bongo # Pedro # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs # Once Upon a Wintertime # Chip n' Dales's Book of Seasons # The Sorcerer's Apprentice # Perri # The Grasshopper and the Ants # The Adventures of Mr.Toad # The Orphan Kittens # Mickey's Christmas Carol # Ben and Me # Goliath II # The Lonely Little Colt # Dumbo of the Circus # Paul Revere # Alice in Wonderland Meets the White Rabbit # Donald Duck, Prize Driver # Goofy's Buried Treasure # Oliver Finds a Home (an excerpt from Oliver and Company) # Beauty and the Beast # The Flying Mouse # Ariel's Underwater Adventure (an excerpt from The Little Mermaid) # The Runaway Lamb (an excerpt from So Dear to My Heart) # Grandpa Bunny (an excerpt from Funny Little Bunnies) # The Ugly Duckling # Uncle Remus/Tar Baby # Elmer Elephant # Lady and the Tramp # Scamp # Donald the Explorer (based on Polar Trappers) # Mrs. Cackle's Corn (based on The Wise Little Hen) # Winnie the Pooh and the Missing Bullhorn # Pigs Is Pigs # Peter Pan # Cinderella # Mickey Mouse Goes Christmas Shopping # Cowboy Mickey # Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier # Darby O'Gill # The Old Mill # Johnny Appleseed # Mickey's Picnic # Happy Sailing, Mickey Mouse # Peter and the Wolf # Mickey and the Beanstalk # 101 Dalmatians # Sleeping Beauty # Three Little Pigs # The Country Cousin # Pinocchio References External links Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard Category:Disney books Category:Disney merchandise